


Pillow Talk

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night as simple as the others, Serena helps Calem get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

When Serena opened her eyes, her current dream had slowed into a stop, becoming nothing more than a faint vision inside her head. She blinked once then twice again before taking in what she could see in the faint lighting of her bedroom. 

Every inch of the place was dark, all lights off. The curtains were closed with the exception of a small clearing near the end of the window, a small clearing that let in the slightest amount of moonlight from Lumiose’s evening sky. A long, thin beam of light leaked into the room, presumably formed with a mixture of moonlight and city lights from the Lumiose street lamps. 

For a second, Serena contemplated the idea of getting out of bed and closing the curtains completely to shut the light out. But by the next, she was deeming the task too difficult at this point of the night and turning around to face herself away from the window. As she moved, her body grazed that of her companion’s.

The one and only Calem rested gently, his breathing steady and his head resting comfortably on one of her pillows. He rested on his stomach, his bare back being exposed to the atmosphere of the room.

Serena, though still reasonably sleepy and not at all near awake, shuffled towards him slowly, dragging the sheets with her. She layed on top of his back, knowing he could handle her weight, and wrapped her arms around his toned shoulders tenderly. She was quite fond of holding him like this. Being close to Calem, in a weird way, brought a certain sense of familiarity and comfort to her. He felt like home. It was simple as that. 

It was only when she started to place kisses on his nape and on the side of his neck that Calem started to stir. He let out a hum and gradually, he started to shift underneath her. 

“Mmm…? Are you… awake?” 

Serena pressed another kiss to the crook of his neck, “No, but you are.” She then rested her cheek against his back and hugged his shoulders tighter, “Go to sleep, we have to meet up with Sycamore in the morning.”

“I can’t now,” Calem claimed. “I have a Serena on my back.” 

She let out a scoff that tickled Calem’s shoulder blade, “Funny. You should do stand-up.”

Shifting once more, Calem moved out from underneath Serena. Sensing her steady’s need to reposition themselves, Serena moved with him. They moved in sync underneath nothing but the bed sheets. 

After a few moments of shuffling, the two settled themselves beside each other. 

Serena resolved to simply resting her head on her pillow, just like before, as opposed to Calem’s back. She would prefer it if what she was sleeping on wasn’t constantly moving anyway. 

As Calem rested himself on the pillow that was deemed his, he kept his gray eyes open and focused on his companion resting beside him. He could feel her legs entangled with his, affectionately clinging to him in a manner that he quite enjoyed.

Serena knew he was watching her. Her eyes were closed, but part of her trusted her instincts enough to be true. 

“Come on. Just go to sleep already.”

“I can’t.”

Serena opened one eye, “Are you even tired?” 

Calem shook his head, “Not really.” He rubbed one of his eyes, “But I’ll be fine in the morning. I’m good at getting by without sleep.”

“Is that true?” questioned Serena. “Or do I have to tire you out just to make sure?”

A low chuckle escaped Calem’s throat, “Maybe.”

Serena then opened both eyes, a certain kind of interest suddenly beaming from them at the occurrence of his words. “Alright, if that’s what it takes. Get over here.”

Calem felt her hand tugging on his shoulder. With a ample pull, she guided him over towards her. When he was on top, there was a soft smile present on his lips before he leaned down to press them to hers. 

In the lack of light, Calem made the use of his other senses to feel around for her, trying to perceive her position to the best he could. He could still see them, even given their dark lighting. 

Serena’s well-defined arms snaked around Calem’s shoulders, her fingertips pressing indents on the muscles of his back. A low hum started up in her throat as he kissed her, her toes curling in the material of the soft sheets. 

After a moment, Serena rolled him over, moving until he was laying flat on his back and looking up at her.

Settled on top, she looked at him with a coy simper in her eyes, “As long as it tires you out…” 

She was quick to move down and press her lips onto his.

Calem’s fingers played with the locks of her thick, wavy hair. One hand stayed near her head while the other moved down and rested on her waist. An aroused breath escaped his lips as he felt her hips moving against him. 

But despite Serena’s best efforts, there was a fairly good chance that Calem wasn’t going to get a lot of sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my niche, isn't it? Kalosshipping fics that fade out just before they bang.   
> I think they're well received though, people appear to not hate them, so that's something.   
> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought. 
> 
> \- Sandri


End file.
